


hermes, take flight

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [14]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, and finally getting some action, tyrell's mad in love bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: greek god, reluctant allies)When Elliot looks at Tyrell, the first time after their lips meet (this feeling is going to last forever, god, it needs to), Tyrell forgets himself entirely.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Series: dim sum drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	hermes, take flight

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll I totally forgot about the 'reluctant allies' part of the prompt but I feel like canon has established that enough

When Elliot looks at Tyrell, the first time after their lips meet (this feeling is going to last forever, god, it needs to), Tyrell forgets himself entirely.

It’s never happened before, not like this; the feeling of detachment, slipping out of your own skin, dizzy and drunk on something other than self-loathing. Ecstacy’s never brought Tyrell to places like this, the liminal space between worlds; it's the place where you gaze down at it from, like the balcony of an observatory, gateway to the stars.

Funnily enough, this is what Tyrell imagines Elliot feels in between the exchange of masks. How the mind is quick to jettison everything you thought you were. Of course, the situation slightly is different. Tyrell can claim a small victory in becoming the person he never thought he’d be—someone Elliot _wants_ —while Mr. Robot is often the last thing Elliot wants to be.

Although Tyrell still doesn’t understand why. He loves them both, of course.

Tyrell wonders what it feels like for Elliot, tries to find the answer in his eyes, heavy with want, but he’s already peeling off his jacket and pressing Tyrell even further into the leather seat in his penthouse.

Elliot’s busy pressing kisses into his collarbone, reaching into his trousers to wrap his fingers around his length. Tyrell doesn’t know how to bring himself back to himself. Elliot is Hermes; whenever they’re together Tyrell feels like they’re standing in between worlds of the mortal and the divine, the precarious boundaries of opposing roads. He’s ready to be whisked away anywhere, really, by those godly wings.

But the god isn’t ready to take flight just yet. Elliot pauses, noticing Tyrell’s lack of responsiveness. He’s composed and steady, in a rare moment of control.

“Hey,” Elliot says softly, “are you still with me?”

Tyrell nods, convincing himself one last time that this is real. Elliot’s eyes are bright. Tyrell grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him closer, tasting the sun on his tongue, relishing in the heat in his mouth, throat, chest—

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
